All I See
by princessbows
Summary: She is human, nothing supernatural at all. Her pureness and innocence allures him. But can he protect her from the supernatural forces lurking in Mystic Falls? Can he protect her from himself?


_TVD isn't mine_

The trip to Mystic Falls had been long and tiring. But, excitement over coming back is greater than my exhaustion. I left this tiny town when I was five, when my family decided to move to California for better opportunities. Now seventeen, I'm moving back to my birthplace, in hope to find who I really am.

"Don't get too comfortable here, Spence. You know we're only doing this as a result of the divorce. Once I've got the business deal set up with the company, they'll give me a bonus and we'll have to move back." My dad commented when he saw me smile as we pass by the houses.

"Dad, I've wanted to come back here since we left. Why can't we just stay here? This way you don't have to over work yourself in the office too much." I replied quietly.

"This town will not offer you anything. You cannot be successful just by living here, do you understand me? Your mother and I were smart enough to get away. You should do the same. I don't get what this place has on you, but whatever it is, end it." My dad is nothing but pure business. He doesn't care about anything but what is more beneficial for him.

I stayed quiet for the next ten minutes while we get settled in a small house he rented for half a year. He figured he'd get his deal done by then and we can move out. As empty as it looks outside, it is the same inside because my dad doesn't believe in decorating the house since he only use it to sleep two nights a week.

It took me at merely two hours to get everything set up for myself, the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. I decorate my bedroom on a daily basis, taking pictures of good memories and posting them on my wall which becomes my decorations. Taking out my beloved camera, I hastily put on a simple dress and went outside to explore.

"I'll just get familiarized with the town, call me if you need anything, Dad." I yelled over to his room, which was surprisingly open halfway.

I walked mindlessly around town, taking pictures of its old age structures. I've entered a bunch of boutiques and flower shops to window shop and bought some flowers for my room. I was on my way to leave the store when a stunning guy stopped me.

"Miss, you dropped your change." He said, holding a few quarters and nickels.

I looked at him questioningly; those eyes seem so familiar to me. "Thanks, but, do I know you?"

He smirked cockily, "You must've heard about me, I'm Tyler Lockwood."

My jaw dropped, "Tyler Lockwood? There's no way you're the chubby little boy I shared a crib with!"

Now it was his time for confusion, "Spencer Reed?"

"The one and only!" I joked, "I'm back!"

A big grin appeared on his face, "Welcome back! I'm glad…we should, hang out, you know, for old time's sake."

I felt myself blushing; Tyler's grown to be very…charming. My last memory of him is pulling my hair. I pointed my camera at him and took a quick picture, surprising him. "Sorry, I like to take pictures."

He chuckled, "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the city?"

"Okay, fill me in with everything!" I linked hands with him. He stiffened for a moment; I don't know what made me do it, since I'm usually awkward with guys. Maybe Mystic Falls really brings the best in me?

"Well," He shrugged, "Matt and Caroline are together...I don't know how to do this 'girl talk' maybe you should go to Caroline for that."

"I always thought Matt and Elena would get together. Those two were always attached to the hip!"

"Well, they were, for a very long time. Then, Elena's parents died and she moved on to Stefan Salvatore."

I stopped walking, "Elena's parents died?"

"Yeah, there's actually been a lot of deaths here in Mystic Falls. Elena's parents, my dad, Bonnie's grandmother…"

"Wait, your dad?"

Tyler shrugged, trying to play it cool, "Yeah. They said he was caught in a fire."

"Are you okay? How's your mom dealing with this? How are _you_ dealing with it?" I pressed, feeling bad for him.

Tyler looked annoyed, "We're fine. I'm fine. Anyway, that's the street to Bonnie's."

I bit my lip, "Tyler, it's okay to say you're grieving. People won't judge you."

He stepped away, "I said I'm fine. And what do you know about the people here? All they do is judge. You'd know if you stuck around. The Grill is two blocks away. You'd probably find Caroline there; she's the blonde perky one. I'll see you some other time."

"Tyler, wait…" I whispered.

He left without looking back. Great, now I'm on my own again. It wasn't really my place to push the issue of his father's death further, it was my fault. He was right; I don't know anything about this town anymore. I went to the direction Tyler said, and after a while, I've found Mystic Grill.

It was fairly empty, a few people eating, even fewer drinking at the bar. I scanned the room for any blonde girl and immediately found Caroline. The girl is oozing perkiness. I walked towards her, and what I'm guessing, Matt.

"Excuse me, do you happen to be Caroline Forbes?" I said meekly.

The girl turned, smiling, "Yes, and you are?"

I smiled awkwardly, "Hey Caroline, it's me, Spencer."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Just my luck. "Uh, I was your neighbor when we were five? It's okay, I don't expect you to remember me, we were very young back then…"

"Wait, Spencer Reed?" The guy, who I'm thinking is Matt asked.

"You remember me?" I asked, surprised. My neighbor doesn't, but someone who barely talked to me does?

"Yeah, I remember you always stole my best friend from me." He laughed.

"Wait, what?" Caroline questioned.

"Don't you remember, Care? Tyler and I would always try to play, but once she comes over, Ty would ditch me?" Matt reminisced with a smile on his face.

"In my defense, I'd rather Tyler didn't bother me before. He was always mean to me!"

"Oh God, now I remember! Tyler had a crush on you!" Caroline exclaimed.

"He's always mad at me, just like now." I slipped, taking a seat next to them. Caroline passed her fries to me, which I gratefully took.

"How? Since when were you back anyway?" Caroline gushed.

"Just today, actually. I saw him at the flower shop and I kinda meddled with the issue of his father's death." I said sadly. Caroline took my hand and gave it a little squeeze for comfort.

"Tyler didn't have a good relationship with his family, it's a sensitive issue," Matt explained, "But I'm sure he'll get over it soon. Then, you can steal him away again."

I chuckled, "Anyway, since my tour guide ditched me, are you guys busy?"

"Come on, you have to see Elena and Bonnie!" Caroline popped out of her seat.

"Okay, you girls catch up, I need to get back to work," Matt said, getting up and cleaning the table. "And don't worry about Tyler. Poor kid was moody for three months after you left. I'm sure he's excited to see you."

Caroline kissed Matt goodbye and dragged me out of the Grill to her car. We drove by some place secluded while she talked my ears off. In all just ten minutes, she was able to tell me practically everything that happened in the past year.

"Where exactly are we, Caroline?" I asked, getting out of her car. Infront of us is a huge antique looking house in the middle of a forest.

"The Salvatore Boarding House! I'm sure Elena's here." She skipped towards the door and literally rang the bell. Within seconds, a really good looking guy answered the door.

"Barbie, stranger, what do you want?" He smirked.

"Hey Damon, this is Spencer Reed, a childhood friend. We're here to see Elena." Caroline countered, stepping inside the house and taking me past Damon by force.

"Um, nice to meet you?" I said hurriedly as hurricane Caroline take me away.

"Elena, I have someone for you!" She yelled.

The house looked even better inside, everything looked old but still in good condition. They've got the biggest private library I've ever seen. My eyes took in everything and I kept snapping pictures here and there, and even one with Damon on the side.

"Hey, watch where you point that," He mocked, "You didn't get my good side!"

"What's up Caroline?" A girl, who I assume to be Elena emerged from upstairs with another good looking guy in tow. What is up with this place?

"Elena, do you remember Spencer Reed?" Caroline asked. "She's back!"

"Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed and ran up to me with a big hug. "You look good. How are you? Where did you go? Are you back for sure?"

"Calm down, tiger. Now, Caroline, don't be rude. Introduce us to the lady." Damon joked.

"Spencer Reed, this is Damon Salvatore and his brother and Elena's boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore." Caroline pointed. "Boys, this is our childhood friend."

"Oh, fun, another player in this big game," Damon sarcastically said, "So what can you offer us?"

"What?" I asked, lost in what he's talking about.

"Damon-" His brother, Stefan warned.

"Let me ask you simpler, what're your…_talents, hobbies, etc._" He asked in a tone that meant there's something behind those words.

I shook my head confusedly, "I…take pictures a lot?"

Elena hit Damon, "Stop harassing her. Now, tell us about you, Spencer. Have you eaten yet, it's almost lunch time."

"Food would be nice, actually." I said meekly.

Stefan looked at Elena weirdly, "Uh, we have…a few eggs?"

I chuckled. "I get it. This is a man's house, no groceries. Eggs are fine."

"You sure there's nothing wrong with you? You're not hiding from anyone?" Damon whispered annoyingly.

"I'm not some sort of a criminal."

"Give it a rest, Damon." Caroline raised her voice a little, "Not that we don't want you here, Spencer, but why are you back?"

"My parents got a divorce and my dad is having problems with his company so my dad and I are staying here until he figures things out with his company."

"So you're not here to stay?" Elena asked sadly.

"About that…well I'm turning 18 in three months, and I can make my own decisions!" I shrugged.

I spent the whole day hanging out with them, catching up and becoming acquainted with the Mystic Falls I left. There's something dark and mysterious with the Salvatore brothers, very secretive and concerned about their answers to personal questions I asked them. But I didn't try to push it since Tyler freaked when I did.

I left the Salvatore Boarding House at dark and stupidly refused a ride from both Elena and Caroline. I figured I should get to know the place myself and getting dropped off home won't help me at all. But while I walked from street to street, I'm starting to realize how idiotic it was to refuse their help or forget to ask for their numbers.

But after a while, I finally found my street. I wasn't surprised when I found a note on the porch from my dad saying he's gone to work.

"Thanks Dad, I can fend for myself." I uttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I was opening the door when someone came behind me and covered my mouth with a thick cloth. I struggled to get free, but his grip on me was too tight. He covered my eyes while someone else finished opening my house. They turned on the light, but for some reason

They grabbed my bad and rummaged through it. I managed to kick one of them, but they both turned aggressive and hit me on the face. I gasped, hurting. They threw me inside the house and I hit a few unopened boxes and as quick as they came, they left.

"Oh, god." I was shaking with fear.

I can't believe this happened to me. Out of all places, I'd be attacked in Mystic Falls, a small town where everyone knows everyone else. I hugged myself and walked around, not feeling safe in my own house. The wind was cold, and tears were running on my cheeks. People looked at me, bloodied mouth, bruise growing, messy hair. My feet led me to a big white house. I hesitantly knocked at the door.

"Yes?" The man asked, but the moment he saw my face, his face changed to seriousness. "Are you okay?"

"Is-Is Tyler h-here?" My lips trembled with every word.

"Tyler!" He yelled urgently, "Why don't you come in."

I stepped inside the Lockwood Mansion and the moment I saw Tyler, I hugged him so tightly and let go of the fear and broke down.

"I got this, Uncle Mason." He said, nodding the man away.

He picked me up and gently dropped me to the living room couch. I didn't have the time to admire the elegance and sophistication of their place, I gripped Tyler's shirt as if my life depended on it. He just sat there, patting my head and urging me to cry it out, whispering things like "I'm here." "You're fine."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know who else to go to." I balled, "I'm just so-so scared."

Tyler wiped the tears away and put my hair behind my ears, "You're safe here, Spencer. I promise. You're safe."

I nodded my head desperately. "Th-Thank you."

He looked at me straight in the eyes, and with a demanding voice, "Tell me what happened."

I didn't know where to start, "I w-was opening the door when someone ambushed me, they opened the door, rummaged through my bag, hit me and tossed me inside the house."

Tyler's hand clenched and unclenched as I tell him, his breathings started to become short and tempered. His beautiful face was etched in anger. "Did you get a look on their faces?"

"No, I-I didn't."

He stood up, reaching for his phone. "I'll call the sheriff and file a report."

"And we'll also need to call your parents. Where are they anyway?" The man who opened the door emerged. I felt a little uncomfortable that he heard the story. "I'm sorry to eavesdropped, but seeing as I'm the adult in the house, I need to know what happened."

Tyler looked even more pissed, "Spencer, this is my Uncle Mason."

"There's no need to call the police or my dad about this, Tyler. Please. My dad will have me out of Mystic Falls by tomorrow if he finds out." I whimpered in protest.

My mind suddenly started to think of things my dad will do. Lecture me for being out so early, pack all the unpacked stuff and ship me off back to Mom. I can't leave. I just started feeling like I belonged somewhere. I shook my head and cried harder. Sensing my distress, Tyler came back to my side and comforted me.

"Where's your dad, Spencer?" Mason asked, looking at us with curious eyes.

"He's, uh, he left to go to work. Usually he comes back two days after if I'm lucky." I replied.

"Some father you have." Mason commented.

"You can't go back home by yourself," Tyler said. "I'll call Elena or Bonnie if you want to stay with them."

"She's here, Tyler. She should just stay here," Mason smiled warmly. "You show her the guest room and I'll call your Mom."

Tyler led me to the guest room. It's very spacious and big. He gave me a wet cloth from the bathroom and cleaned the dry blood on my face. I felt a little uncomfortable at how close we were. "Tyler, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He going to the private bathroom.

I walked towards him, "About earlier. Pushing you too far."

He sighed, "I was out of the line, yelling and abandoning you in the middle of the street."

"It's okay, I-I found the Grill, saw Caroline and Matt, she brought me to Elena and I met the Salvatores." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. I saw my reflection in the mirror and looked away quickly.

Noticing it, Tyler uttered, "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked this morning."

I gave him a small smile, "You don't look too bad yourself either, Lockwood."

He smiled and held out a soft bathroom robe. "Go change, take a good rest and I'll have fresh clothes for you by tomorrow morning."

As Tyler was leaving, I gave him a big hug and a little kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Tyler."

**Review please! **


End file.
